


Nine Days

by lazyjeans



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All Human AU, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin and Connor do not get along, Gavin and Richard crushing on each other obliviously, M/M, Nine almost dies like nine times, Nines just has rly bad luck.. Or does he?, Nines name origin story, Prepare for the feelz trip, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Gavin Reed, Slow Burn, Soft Gavin Reed, Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyjeans/pseuds/lazyjeans
Summary: Richard Stern is Cursed. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to have an almost death experience for nine days. What is he?  A cat with nine lives now? Or just an extremely unlucky bastard?Aka The origin story of how Richard got the nickname NinesAll Human Au
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Have a snicker Your're not you when your hungry

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this idea has been possessing me for w e e k s. I'm just finally glad that I get to post chappy one of this very long SLOW BURN of a story. Prepare for the angst and fluff.
> 
> Follow me @deviant_babe its a new account and it will be mainly DBH related. Specifically Reed900.

Richard Stern is Cursed. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to have an almost death experience for nine days. What is he? A cat with nine lives now? Or just an extremely unlucky bastard?

It all starts off on a Monday, which ‘surprise surprise’ started in the most irritating way. The damm alarm clock is defeated. He thought it was strange at first as his alarm cloak always worked without fail. When he checked the broken thing, he instantly noticed that the batteries stopped working. _Absolutely wonderful (not)_. Sighing, he reached over for his phone that was on the side of the bed. Turning it on, he checked the time from the home screen. Sudden horror fills him. He is three hours late for work. _Shit._ Jumping out of the bed, he rushed over to his wardrobe only to realize that most of his work clothes were in the washing machine from last night, making them still damp. _Shit Shit.’_ Now panicked, he quickly scanned the room only to luckily find a DPD hoodie and some faded blue jeans laying about. As he got changed quick, he grabbed his phone and keys and scrambled out.

Once Richard exited his apartment door, he barely remembered to lock it up before he was rushing down the four flights of stairs and out to the building's garage. He quickly got in his sleek black car that had the option to steer it or to drive autonomous. Feeling desperate and not trusting himself to steer the car at that moment, he set it on auto mode. With the car finally driving out, he checked his phone properly this time only to notice that it was somehow turned to silent meaning that there was countless of missed calls and texts from his work partner and friend, Gavin Reed.

_Gavin Reed: sent 8:35 am_

_Hey Dick gonna be late don’t miss me too much had a vet appointment for Muffin nothing to worry about just a check up._

_Gavin Reed: sent 9:05 am_

_Just got here wtf are you?_

_Gavin Reed: 5 missed calls_

_Gavin Reed: sent 9:30 am_

_jESUS ANSWER YOU FUCKING PHONE_

_Gavin Reed: 8 missed calls_

_Gavin Reed: sent 10:14 am_

_You either be dead or dead when i see you againDick_

Richard cringed at the messages, only mildly scared that Gavin will skin him alive for being late for the first time ever. His car beeped, signalizing that he has arrived at his destination. 

Time to face the music. 

With no time to lose, Richard exited the vehicle and made his way into the DPD police station. Once entering the station, he was a little surprised to find everyone carrying on like usual except for his missing partner. _Where is he?_ Richard thought as he sat on his chair, wanting finish up a report from a case that annoyed him and Gavin for weeks, until both managing to figure out who murdered a young woman named Amelie Wood. Turns out it was the ex boyfriend, Jay Donovon, who was guilty of not just murdering the poor girl but also stalking her too. His fucked up reason behind it all was that only he was worthy of her love. And if she didn’t agree with that, then she deserved death. Fucking despicable.

He didn’t hear his partner behind him till they tapped his back. “Excuse me sir but that's my partners seat. Even if the fuckin bastard failed to turn up he is still-”. Gavin cut himself off, just realizing that the random stranger sat at his partners desk was in fact Richard. ”Dick that you? Where the fuck you been!?”

_This just wasn’t his day was it?_

Sighing, Richard slowly turned around in his seat, only to see the angry face of the Detective. “I overslept Gavin, I apologize for this inconvenience but I really should get back to the report.” Whilst saying this, the Detective face seemed to turn from irritation to worry. “But you never oversleep Dick. Did somethin happen? You look kinda different then usual.” His voice was low and quiet as if he didn’t want the rest of the precient to hear. Which is weirdly out of character of him. He would never hesitate to shout or argue with anyone who was in his way. Funnily enough, it would always be Connor, his older brother that Gavin would have the most beef with. They would both argue about literally anything when they were both near each other, It made Richard feel too much of a mediator at times.

“Nothing bad happened just woke up a little late then usual.”

“A little late? You’re fuckin three hours late! And to think that I thought I was goin to be the late one today!”

Ah yes, Gavin had to take Muffin, his three year old fluffy tabby cat to the vet earlier today.

“Was Muffin ok-” “Yes she’s fine Dick. Honestly I sometimes think that she has you right under her fuckin spell.” Well, He was not exactly wrong, Muffin did have him under her spell every time he visited Gavin’s apartment, which was quite frequently. That piece of knowledge surprised him, but who can blame him? Gavin’s apartment was incredibly cosy and filled with so much life, compared to his own apartment which lacked any form of personality, due to it being recently moved in as he finally moved out of Connor’s apartment. He wanted to more independent instead of having his older brother looming over his shoulder every second. Connor can be too overprotective sometimes. Maybe that's why Connor distrusted Gavin as he didn’t trust him to look over his back when they were out and chasing suspects around. And maybe that's why Gavin disliked Connor back, for being insulted that he wouldn't’ t look out for his partner. Even if he did have a anger problem, he wouldn't dare not look out for Richard, especially in this work force.

“You okay Rich? You look spaced out.” Not realizing that he was deep in thought, he looked back up at Gavin’s eyes again. _Who knew his eyes were so green? How did I just notice how bright his eyes are?_ “Hey! Earth to Richard!” _And was his hair always this curly? He wants to touch it. Wait what_.

Gavin started to look antsy again before Richard spoke again, “I’m okay Gav-” he paused a little, “Just a little distracted."

“Ahh alright I guess,” he coughed a little, “Want somethin' to drink and eat? I bet you had no breakfast yet and its nearly fuckin lunch time.”

_Shit, I did forget to drink and eat today. How idiot of me._

“Yes that would be good Detective.” Gavin coughed again. “Good, let’s go.” As Gavin started to walk back to the entrance, Richard followed. Once in the Detectives car, Gavin started the engine and drove out the DPD parking area. Whilst driving, he noticed that Gavin kept on looking him in a strange way. “What?” Richard questioned, feeling rather curious then annoyed. Gavin swept his eyes back on the road again before saying “You vibe different today.”

Richard tilted his head slightly, “How so?”

“You look.. You know different...” He quickly stared at him panicked “Not a bad different! Just.. you wearing a fuckin' hoodie and you know it looks,” He coughed again. Richard frowned a little at him. Gavin began to redden slightly, “ Nice,” he coughed again, “You look nice Dick.”

Ignoring the way he complimented yet insulted him in one simple sentence, Richard replied back with a simple thanks. Gavin only grunted in reply, too focused on parking his car at the nearby diner where they would get their lunch or brunch in Richard instance.

Richard didn’t notice he was so hungry till his stomach rumbled. Loudly.

Gavin snorted out in amusement “Better feed you before you die off hunger Dickhead.” Richard face flushed a little, Gavin be such a tease at times.

“Shut up Reed.”

“Heh you wanna a snicker? You not you when you’re hungry.”

“I said shut up Reed.”

“Alright jeez Let’s fuckin go.”

Finally out of the car and into the diner, They both walked into their usual spot, which was located in the corner of the diner, meaning they could both talk about theory's on cases they were working on whilst being further away from other customers. Now in their seat’s, Gavin called over one of the waitresses. A lady with bright red curly hair and freckles that could outmatch Richards own, stood before them. “Hello sir’s welcome to Betty’s, My name is Daisy. What would you gentlemen like to order?” Richard flashed a bright smile before ordering for the both of them, not before noticing the way Gavin’s face seemed to redden again. “I’ll come back with you Sirs coffee, just give me a mo.” She winked back at them before leaving.

With Richard's attention fully on his partner, he said, “You alright Gavin? You been acting awfully strange today.” Suddenly defensive, the Detective crossed his arms as if he was hiding something from him. “Feelin just peachy Dick.” Not believing a word he said but not wanting to start anything, Richard simply nodded with a “Alright then.”

Daisy chose this moment to grace them with the holy coffee that he desperately needed. “Your food order will take longer but I hope you enjoy your coffee.” She winked at them again. which was a little weird but Richard didn’t question it, and left both men alone again.

As Richard picked up his drink to take a drink, he couldn’t help but moan a little.

Not too soon after, Gavin choked.

Alarmed, Richard looked back at Gavin who was currently suffering from drinking his own drink a little to quickly. “Gavin! Need help!?” As the taller male rushed out of his own seat to reach the man, he wacked his hand against Gavin back, helping him to catch his breath again.

“ Stop it Dick! Jesus Christ I’m good now! Stop killing my back.”

“Oh Sorr-” before he could apologize, Gavin interrupted “Don’t be, you were helping my dumbass again. Thanks.”

Richard smiled, “No problem Gavin. I’m happy to help you in your time of need.”

“You make me sound like a fuckin charity case.”

“Maybe because you are.”

“Shut up Stern.”

“You too Reed.”

It was silent again as Richard went back to his seat. Thankfully, Daisy came back with the grub. His stomach rumbled again. The smell of the food had his mouth salivating. As the food placed before him, Richard barely remembered to thank Daisy before tucking into his food. The hungry Detective must of been in a food trance as he didn’t hear the snap of a camera going off before it was too late. Gavin chuckled, “Now that will be some good blackmail pics.” His fucking arsehole of a partner took a picture of him whist he was mid eating.

Frowning but too hungry to talk back, Richard continued to eat, only briefly coming up with a plan to get rid of them pictures. “Wow you're that hungry huh.” Mouth too full of food, he nodded. Richard could hear a mumble from Gavin which sounded suspiciously like ‘cute’, but who cares when there is an holy amount of food in front of them? The unruly Detective decided to take a picture of him again, “Heh heh you look like a fuckin chipmunk.” The much quieter man threw the bird right at his partner, who just laughed.

 _He sounded so relaxed and calm when his laughing here, Unlike back at the precient, when he is always brash and annoyed_.

What is with his thoughts lately?

Gavin must of been talking to him as when he snapped back to reality, Gavin was in mid sentence “ - and then she fuckin jumps right out of my arms. It was hilarious... Hey you listening to me arsehole!?”

Richard quickly replied, “Yes Gavin.”

“Alright what was I talking about hotshot!?”

Taking a wild guess, he came up with a hesitate “Muffin?”

Narrowing his eyes, Gavin leaned in closer “You got lucky with that one.”

“Lucky me then.”

“Fucking smart head.”

“Why thank you Reed.”

“Don’t thank me you nimwit!”

_We both laughed loudly, and it was beautiful. Gavin needs to smile more_.

A loud ahem was heard, “Y’all Sirs enjoying your date?” Daisy came back, mostly for the bill. Gavin froze whilst Richard immediately said aloud “It’s not a date Miss-” before he was interrupted “Don’t worry honey I don’t judge. Y’all are a cute couple. Now can one of Y’all pay the meals?” Not knowing what to say, Richard simply nodded and paid the women for the both of them. Gavin seemed to unfreeze out of whatever trance he was in, noticing just now that Richard paid for the him. “Rich you don’t have-” “It’s alright Gavin. You can pay next time.” The man seemed to hesitate before saying a soft “Okay.”

It was quiet after they left the diner, both men not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. Now back in the car, Richard couldn’t help but not say something. “Sorry I didn’t properly correct the women. It was very... Out of the blue.” That made Gavin snort aloud, “At least you tried. I froze up like a frozen chicken nugget.” Richard smiled again at the mans weird metaphors. “A chicken nugget huh?” “Oh Shut it Dick,”

With the once quiet moment broken, both men chatted about anything and everything. “Hey Dick after work you wanna visit Muffin? I know you been missin the lil shit.” Surprised, Richard stared back at the Detective, who’s face was smooth out of any frown lines. His face calm and concentrated whilst looking at the road. _He looked good like that. Handsome even... Very Handsome..._

“Jesus fuckin Christ. You sure been spacy today huh?”

“Huh?”

“Lemme just repeat myself for the hundredth time already. Wanna visit Muffin? Yes or no? But please say yes, the devil herself gonna scratch me again if I don’t bring you back home again.” Not wanting to agitate the man from his relaxed state, he replied back. “Sorry Gavin and yes I’ll be delighted to see Muffin again.” The man humph out loud with a simple “Cool then.” After a sort while, Gavin parked the car right back at DPD parking lot. As they made their way in the station, Richard noticed Connor chatting away with his own partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who was sitting at his desk laughing away at something his brother said most likely. It was inevitable that Connor will notice him coming in.

Any minute..

“Richard you’re here!”

Now.

Sighing for the next brotherly rant that will most likely occur, Richard slowly dragged himself towards his brother. “Afternoon Connor.”

Connor smiled right at Richard. His face only slightly faltering when he saw his partner. “ **Reed**.” His voice suddenly becoming more harder and colder. Gavin seemed to notice the difference in tone as well, as his face now sneered in annoyance. “ **Stern**.” The air between them both was icy.

Not wanting the two men to start an argument, Richard stepped between them, distracting them from any tension that was between the two, “Sorry to interrupt, but I have very important reports to finish, if you wish to converse with me, it will have to be when my shift ends Connor. Gavin come with me please.” Whilst walking away from the two Detectives, Richard could hear the two men mumble something to each other, until not soon after, Gavin followed him back at their desk area.

“Fuckin hell Rich you're brother is such a prick. I honestly don’t blame you from moving away from the fucker.” Although Richard wouldn’t say them words to describe his brother, Connor did have a tendency to be... A little too rude for people he doesn’t like. Gavin has to be one of the unfortunate souls to feel his brother wrath. _A shame really_. But wanting to get back to work instead of talking about his brother, Richard ignored Gavin and went straight to login his computer.

“Wow rude much!?” Gavin explained as he went to log in his own computer.

As he started to open his reports up, the screen completely froze up. Confused, Richard moved his mouse around the screen, hoping the screen will somehow unfreeze itself. Noticing his partner struggle, Gavin peered at him over his own computer. “You Good?” Shaking his head, Richard replied back, “The screens frozen up. I need technical help.” Gavin left his chair and walked over to his partner “Ah shit really? That fuckin sucks, Let me phone up the technici-” Before Gavin could even finish his sentence, the dammed computer fizzled out, causing the screen to go blank.

His luck sure is _good_ today.

A sighed was released from Richard.

Gavin sighed along with him, “Yep.. you defo need technical help.”

* * *

Two hours later, with a new computer and a pounding headache, Richard finally got to work on his reports. He didn’t even notice the fresh coffee on his desk till his partner told him about it. Gavin can truly surprise him at times. Saying thanks, Richard took a quick sip at the drink, and for a good long time, his headache seemed to fade away. 

Later on, both of the Detectives shifts finally ended. Richard was so relieved that he didn’t have to tirelessly write anymore, his eyes were slightly tearful. He needed to snuggle with Muffin. Gavin seemed to sense his discomfort as he began to steer Richard towards the exit, not forgetting his jacket and keys. But in a funny turn of events, Connor seemed to notice his brother’s stressed state as well.

“Richard! Want to come back at our.. I mean my place to hang out? We still need to talk.”

As the much cat deprived man began to open his mouth, his wonderful partner beat him to it, “Dickhead here is coming with me so fuck off, **Stern**.”

Connor narrowed his eyes at Gavin, “I asked my brother, not you **Reed**.”

 _I really_ _don't have time for this._

Not wanting to cause tension, Richard smiled at his brother, “Maybe another time Connor, I have plans with Gavin so I will have to decline for now.” Connor seemed to deflate from this as he said a simple “Oh”. He shifted around, clearly upset that he already have plans with a person he disliked. “Okay then.. But don’t you think that you are getting out of that talk Richard.” Cringing for the future, Richard replied back, “I haven’t Connor, See you later.”

Finally out of the precient, Richard took a deep inhale. _He wants Muffin now._ “Take me to your cat now Reed.” Gavin huffed in amusement, ”You are sure needy for my devil cat huh?” Richard quickly replied with a loud “Yes.” Half an hour later, they both arrived at Gavin’s apartment. Richard could barely hold his excitement to see Muffin again. Just as Gavin opened his door, the taller man barged past the much smaller man.

“Hey! This is my place Dick!” Ignoring Gavin, Richard began scanning for the cat. He didn’t have to wait long before a loud meow was heard. Suddenly out of no where, the gorgeous cat suddenly jumped into Richard arms. “Hello _pretty girl_.” A loud purr came through Muffin. “I know _baby girl_ , I missed you too.” Stroking through the cat’s soft fur, Richard instantly relaxed. He didn’t know how much he missed being at Gavin’s until he was actually at the place.

“You gonna stand in the hallway all day Dick?” Gavin questioned, whilst walking into the kitchen. Richard huffed, “No Gavin. Just appreciating this adorable cutie here,” as he stroked Muffin’s fur once again. Richard began to follow Gavin, curious to see if the Detective will cook any dinner tonight. One thing that shocked Richard about the smaller man, was his ability to cook so damm well.

_I'm truly blessed to have such a talented partner._

As Richard continued to cuddle up to Muffin, Gavin sighed in annoyance, “I can’t believe I ran out of fucking eggs... And milk too.. Shit,” The smaller man paced around the room, “And I was gonna make some omelettes too..” Richard shivered, he wanted them omelettes. “I don’t mind getting them for you Gavin!” Richard explained as he steered his partner to the spacious living room which was a little too big for a single man and a cat. He Pushed Gavin onto the sofa whilst giving Muffin a soft kiss. He then placed her on the unruly Detective's lap.

“You would really do that Rich?” Gavin questioned while giving Muffin a relaxing massage. Richard smiled, “Yes Gavin, for your omelettes I shall journey myself to the corner store and buy them milk and eggs for you.” _Only you_ , Richard thought. The green eyed Detective snorted. “Alright then. Think of this as payment for buying my lunch earlier today,” he continued to sooth out Muffin’s fur, “Just don’t take too long okay? This lil devil gonna start meowing like crazy when you leave.” The taller man nodded, “It won’t take too long, see you,” Richard quickly left in haste, wanting to get the ingredients soon so he won’t miss Muffin and Gavin too much.

His mind wondered back to the his partner. He has been thinking about Gavin a lot lately, _Maybe I should talk to someone about this,_ Richard thought.

Now outside the apartment, the bright sunny day from earlier shifted into something dark and gloomy. Just as Richard began to walk to the corner store ( _No point in driving there if its five minutes away_ ), the dark clouds began to rain heavily.

 _Better make my way there quick,_ the taller Detective wondered whilst jogging slightly.

When Richard saw the corner store in view, he smiled in relief, _Shelter finally_. As he started to cross a road to get to the store, he didn’t notice the car speeding towards him until it was almost too late. The muffled screech of tires was what Richard heard at first. 

Time seemed to slow down, making the car rushing towards him seem light years away.

As this occurred, Richard could only think off staying alive. **_He had too_.**

In a quick and almost impossible reflex, the Detective managed to just miss getting hit by the car by rushing forward, determined to survive this incident. The driver in the car continued to speed by, acting as if they didn't almost hit a person.

Rain began to fall down even more heavily.

Richard released a big breath and looked at his surroundings. The streets were empty with the exception of the one or two cars driving by.

He will have to call this incident in, but the promise of getting Gavin’s eggs and milk weighed heavily in his mind. _Tomorrow, I’ll call in this incident in tomorrow._

Pulling up the hood on his jumper, the now soaked man made his way into the corner shop. As he bought the ingredients and he made his way back to Gavin’s, he didn't bother rushing back, feeling paranoid of any speedy cars or suspicious people that could be lurking about.

When he finally arrived back to his partner’s apartment, Muffin meowed loudly, immediately rubbing her head against his legs. Her owner, was in a state of impatience at the door.

It only took one glance from Gavin to tell how badly Richard looked. “Jesus fuck Richard! You’re Soaked!”

The smaller man took the bag whilst also grabbing hold of Richard arm. “Let’s warm you up alright. Ah shit you’re fuckin cold too.” Gavin pulled the soaked man to his bathroom. “Take a warm shower Rich. I got some extra shirts and pants you can burrow. There should already be a towel in here already but give me a shout if you need something.”

Now in the warm shower, the taller male was silent as he let sink in what just happened to him not that long ago. He could’ve got hit. He could’ve been killed right on a rainy road with no one there to save him. He shivered. _So cold._

The sound of a faint screeching of tires lingered in his mind. Richard flinched.

_I could be dead right now.._

A soft knock was heard along with Gavin’s gruff voice “Hey you alright in there?”

It took a minute before Richard composed himself, “Yes. I'm almost done, just finishing up.”

“Er alright. I got some clothes on my bed... You can get changed in my room okay?” Richard nodded even if Gavin couldn’t see.

Ten minutes later, with some dry and warm clothes on, Richard walked back into the kitchen. He instantly saw Gavin at the stove, probably making sure nothing goes wrong. The smaller Detective didn’t notice Richard entering the room as the usually loud mouthed man was too busy singing under his breath.

All Richard could do was stare at his partner. _He looks happy,_ He thought whilst leaning against a wall. He gazed at Gavin’s back, noticing the muscle that was under the green v shaped shirt. He didn’t even get to finish staring as the man himself suddenly looked around, “Oh you here already.”

Gavin turned the stove off and quickly got the plates and cutlery out. Richard stayed silent he found his seat at the dinner table. “Here ya go.” Gavin placed the omelettes in front of him, whilst placing some for himself. Richard looked down at his plate. _I almost died for this omelette so I should enjoy it right?_ His eyes started to water up. _I'm going to enjoy this lovely food and thank Gavin for making it._

Tears began to fall down his face.

Gavin seemed to notice the Richard's tears whilst mid chewing as he muffled out a sudden fuck. He stood up from his own seat and made his way to the distressed Detective. “Hey, come here,” Gavin wrapped his arms around Richard. The smaller noticed his partner shaking as if something terrible happened. “Fuck I hate seeing you cry.” He held onto Richard a little harder, “Wanna talk about?” It took a little while before Richard nodded, throat too closed in to respond verbally. Gavin looked down at Richard’ s plate. “Before you do, let’s feed you up.”

With their food now eaten, Gavin guided Richard down onto his sofa. “Now you gonna tell me what's making you upset cause I swear to fucking god if its your prick of a brother I won’t hesitate to punch the man.” Richard smiled sadly “It’s not Connor.. Its just...” He paused struggling to find the words. 

Gavin seem to notice Richard's struggle as he quickly took over “Hey look at me Rich,” The upset man slowly looked up at his partner. “Take deep breaths and take your time. We have all night alright? There's no need to rush,” Listening to Gavin’s words, Richard nodded again. As he took a deep breath, he finally noticed Muffin making her way towards his lap. Whilst the cat made herself comfortable, Richard began to slowly tell his partner what happened to him an hour prior. Gavin face seemed to change as the story progressed. His face started of as confused, as he wondered how Richard going to the corner store had to do with the man being so distraught, but instantly shifted to horror when it got to the part where he was almost hit. "What the fuck?" Gavin muttered when Richard finished the story. "Rich you should of called this in. Oh my god.. You almost fuckin died. What the fuck?"

The smaller man grabbed hold of Richard again. "Shit I could of lost you." Gavin sniffed, "All for some fucking omelettes.. Jesus Christ."

Richard was lost for words.

Gavin then grabbed hold of Richard's face. "I'm gonna sort this out okay?" He gently stroked his partner's skin. "You might feel shitty now but I promise you it will be okay. Alright Dick?" As he was speaking, the unruly Detective noticed that his friend was still shaking. Looking around the room, he noticed one of his blankets was conveniently placed on the sofa. "Let's wrap you up." 

With Richard and Muffin now wrapped up as a burrito, Richard didn't know he was so tired till he was snuggled up. As he felt himself fall into a deep slumber, he could hear Gavin mumble something on the phone to someone, most likely Tina as she usually takes night shifts. Gavin must've been reporting the incident to her. Richard smiled gently, he may not be okay right now but he did know that he was safe.

After all, he has a feisty cat and Detective looking over him. 


	2. An Apple A Day Keeps The Connor Away... Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to yesterday's events, Richard develops a fever. Gavin convinces the poor man to take the day off. Muffin spends most of the day snuggling to her much loved human. And Connor's big brother mode is a c t i v a t e d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy chapter two here we goooo
> 
> If you're read the first chapter before the 1st of April 2020, I edited some things. Nothing major, just a few lines removed and some added. If not, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow me @deviant_babe for any updates on Nine Days

_Rain poured down as Richard ran._

_He didn't know where he was running away from, other then it wasn't anything good._

_A loud rumble erupted from the sky, causing the rain to pour down more heavily. 'I have to get back' he thought as he legs seemed to slow down with each step._

_Sounds of tires screeched against the ground, causing Richard to look at the car rushing towards him._

_'I'm going to die.'_

_He tried to move himself away from the direction of the vehicle, but he quickly realized that he was frozen to where he was. As he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen, Richard woke up._

The sounds of Muffin meows caused Richard to jolt from where he was sleeping. He looked around the room in cold sweat, noticing that the cat was positioned over his chest. As he slowly picked her off himself, Muffin clung onto his arms, as she was clearly displeased from being moved. Richard couldn't help but smile at Muffin's strange shenanigans. His smile didn't stay long as his mind shifted back to his dream, _It felt so real_.

Richard shivered, _So cold._ He reached for the blanket that fell off him and wrapped it around himself. Muffin meowed again as she walked to her empty food bowl. 

"You hungry baby girl?" Richard questioned as he slowly stood on his two shaking legs. Before he could even walk, his vision seem to blacken, causing himself to stumble and fall to the ground.

The sounds must of been loud as the much alerted Gavin rushed out of his room, with his hair still messy from sleeping. 

"Jesus fuck Richard! Are you okay!?" Gavin said as he helped Richard get back onto the sofa again. He tried to answer, but found himself coughing. 

Gavin cussed, "Ah shit, let me get you some water." The smaller man ran towards the kitchen and ran back with the water within seconds, "Here drink this." Richard rasped out a croaky thanks before he drank the water. He didn't realize he was so thirsty as after he was finished with his drink, he asked for more. Gavin nodded, "I'll get some more, just don't move, alright?" 

With his glass filled once more, Richard shivered again. He tried to hide it from Gavin as he didn't want the man to notice just how terrible he feels, but clearly failed as when Gavin looked at him, his face looked even more worried, "You cold Dick?" Richard sighed in defeat as he nodded, "Yes."

The smaller mans features seemed to frown as he reached over to check his friend's temperature. 

His partner abruptly yelled, "Shit You're burning up!" Both of Gavin's hands were now on Richard's face, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you come in for work today." Richard started to argue but was quickly shot down, "You're got a fucking fever Dick! You wouldn't even be able to focus! What are you gonna do when we gotta chase after a suspect? pass out?" Richard huffed out in frustration, _Gavin does has a point_.

The smaller man continued to talk, "Look I know you hate taking days off, you fucking workaholic-" Richard couldn't help but grimace at that, "But how will you feel about me taking the day off too?" Gavin paused, as he was clearly waiting for answer.

Richard flushed at the way Gavin stared intently at him. He coughed again before he answered, "You should be going to work but-" Richard hesitated, _But it would be nice to have you take a break from work too._

Gavin seemed to understand Richard's unspoken words as he smiled gently whilst taking hold of Richard's fever hands, "I'll take the day alright?" The smaller man chuckled in amusement, "And I need to take a break anyways." Gavin's hands seemed tighten, "After all, we're only human."

* * *

There was a subtle air of calm after Gavin called in and explained their absence. Afterwords, the unruly Detective took the rule of mother henning his partner as he made sure Richard had all his needs met. One of the first things that Gavin did was to make them both bacon and waffles. They would usually eat at the table, but as Richard was ill and didn't want to move around too much, it was decided that they will eat on the sofa. Muffin seemed pleased with the layout as she squashed herself between them whilst looking at their bacon. Richard couldn't resist Muffin's begging eyes as he slipped her some of his bacon when Gavin wasn't looking in their direction. Muffin purred at this whilst jumping away from the couch with the food in her mouth. 

As Richard watched the cat, he didn't notice Gavin massaging his ankles until they were magically placed on the mans lap. Richard began to redden, _Gavin doesn't have to be this caring to me_. He heard the man in question muffle the words 'Cute', but as it was so quietly said, Richard thought it might be his fever talking. Curious if Gavin did say something, Richard nudged the man with his foot, "What did you say?"

Gavin let out a confused "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Richard looked at him, "You said something was cute."

"Really?"

"Yes Gavin."

The smaller man seemed dazed as he suddenly shook his head, "Must've been your fever talking. I didn't say anything."

Richard shook his head in disagreement, "You definitely said something." 

That made Gavin laugh, "Ever the suspicious one ain't you?" 

Richard smiled at the mans amusement, "I could say the same to you."

As they enjoyed throwing accusations to each other in good humor, the memory of screeching tires haunted Richard mind, ridding himself of his smile once more. A mantra of ' _what ifs'_ plagued his thoughts. He looked away from Gavin and gazed out of the window that was not far from where he was laying. 

He felt his partner's hand gripping onto his ankles a little tighter, "You good Rich?"

It took a while for Richard to escape his mind and focus on the present instead. It was always easier to focus with Gavin's hand holding onto him. "I will be soon Gav."

Gavin gently replied back with a soft "Alright then." Richard felt one the man tap on his leg," You know what cheers me up when I feel shitty?" 

He shook his head.

His partner chuckled, "I watch some shitty movies and judge them with Muffin."

Hearing her name being called out, Muffin jumped back on the sofa whilst rubbing herself between them both. Richard couldn't help but laugh at the imagery, "I want in on this tradition, Reed." 

"Oh don't you worry Stern, You will definitely be apart of this." Gavin stood up from the couch, "But first, I gotta buy some snacks, It won't be movie time if we didn't snack on something."

The thought of Gavin going out with no one there with him made Richard flinch. He reached out to Gavin's arms and held onto them, "Don't leave."

His partner's feature's softened whilst he gently moved Richard's arms away from his own, "I'll be fine Dick, Look I'll take my phone with me, so if I take any longer then half an hour, I give you full permission to panic and phone me." Richard still seemed uncomfortable with Gavin going out, but accepted that once Gavin has a goal, nothing will get in his way.

Richard sighed in defeat,"You have half an hour. Go before I change my mind." Gavin smiled, "See you in a sec, big guy." 

With Gavin gone from the apartment, Richard's anxiety seem to spike. Luckily, he had Muffin for comfort as he stroked her fur.

"At least I got you Gorgeous."

* * *

As the time was nearing the half an hour mark, Richard began to stress. Not matter how many times he cuddled Muffin and waited, his mind only thought of Gavin. _Should I phone him now?_ He wondered as he reached for his phone. As he turned his phone on, he could only cringe at all the missed calls and messages that his brother, Connor sent.

_Connor Stern: Sent 9:35 AM_

_Hello Richard :) Heard from the receptionist that you're not coming in today. Are you alright?_

_Connor Stern: Missed 4 calls_

_Connor Stern: Sent 9:48 AM_

_I understand you might be unwell, so I'll check up on you on my break. You are properly sleeping right now. Rest now._

_Connor Stern: Missed 3 calls_

_Connor Stern: Sent 1:35 PM_

_I'm at you're apartment. Where are you?_

_Connor Stern: missed 2 calls_

_Connor Stern: Sent 1:49 PM_

_I'm tracking your phone. I won't hesitate to follow where you are if you don't respond._

_Connor Stern: Sent 1:54 PM_

_Why are you at Reed's place, Richard?_

_Connor Stern: Missed 4 calls_

_Connor Stern: Sent 2:02 PM_

_I'm making my way to you right now._

Richard groaned, _Gavin will not be pleased with this._

Before he could even respond to his brother's messages, sudden muffled noises were from below the floor. The noises sounded very faint and very familiar. _Shit, Gavin and Connor are definitely arguing right now_. The noises only seemed to get louder, _Guess it's time for me to intervene again._

Richard began to stand up, only for his head to start spinning. The taller man ignored his body's warning and made his way to the door. 

Now out of the apartment, he followed the sounds of arguing. He finally managed to spot both men, who were located at the end of the flight of stairs. Neither of them noticed him as they continued to argue.

"Fuck off, **Stern**." Gavin's face was getting more and more red by the moment, with his hands were shaking with silent fury, despite them both carrying a bag filled with snacks. Connor seemed to be the same even if his face was much more composed.

"I will not leave until I have seen my brother, **Reed**." 

His partner scoffed at Connor, "Dick's got a fever and his resting at my place. He doesn't need your protective ass hovering over him, Piss off."

Connor narrowed his eyes at him, "No." 

The smaller man sputtered, "No?" Gavin went right up to Connor's face, "No you say? Well you ain't going to my apartment, you will have to see him another time."

Connor sighed in frustration, "Why must you be so childish Reed? I just want to check on Richard!" 

The argument went back and forth with no sign of ending.

 _When will they ever stop?_ Richard wondered as he held onto the rails, his head spinning like a ferris wheel. As he took the first step downwards, his vision was blinded with black spots. Richard misplaced his step on the stairs, causing him to slip and fall. His shoulder and back hit the steel stairs, _That's definitely going to bruise._

Richard could hear Gavin and Connor yelling out his name.

_At least they stopped fighting._

The last thing he could remember before passing out was the strong hands stopping his fall. 

* * *

When Richard finally gained conscious, the first thing he noticed was the whispering. He opened his eyes more wider, only to recognize that he is back on the sofa again with a duvet over him. The events from before he passed out hit him, _I can't believe I fell down like that_. A sudden ache hit him, making him flinch,"Ouch. _"_

The noise he released made the whispering disappear. A familiar sound of footsteps replaced them. He quickly identified them as his brother and partner. Just as when both came to view, Richard could feel Connor wrap his arms around him. His brother voice trembled, as if he was holding back the urge to cry, "I was so scared Richard." 

Surprisingly, Gavin didn't say anything, choosing to stand up near the couch. Richard could feel the guilt coming off his partner in waves. 

_I made him feel this way,_ he thought, feeling guilty himself. 

Both partners locked eyes at each other, a brief moment of an understanding went though them. 

Not wanting to stay quiet, Richard whispered, "I'm sorry for scaring you all like that."

He could feel the embrace tighten as Connor sniffed, "I know you are Richie, If only you saw yourself falling like that. You could've broken your neck or spine if we didn't stop you from-" his brother was suddenly cut by Gavin, "Shut the fuck up Stern. Dick here is already feeling like shit, he doesn't need your annoying as fuck voice saying stuff like that." 

There was a brief silence after Gavin spoken.

The older Stern sibling hesitated before speaking, "You're right Reed. It's just-" Connor paused before saying, "Forget it." 

His older brother released him from their hug,"I'm sorry for making you feel this way Richard, I wish I can stay and look after you properly, but I have to get back to work. I may of left Hank at the station, you know how he feels about doing the work by himself."

Richard frowned, _Connor was going to say something else but stopped himself. What was he going to say?_

"I'll leave you to rest brother, After all-" Connor stared at Gavin, "I'm not welcome here." 

Gavin only glared back, "Damm straight you ain't welcome here. Now get the fuck out of here, before you say somethin' dumb again," His voice was pissed. Richard wouldn't be surprised if Gavin kick his brother out with physical force.

Connor left quickly after that.

The injured man was still confused as he thought back to the whispering from earlier, _What were they talking about? Was it about me? Or something different?_ Richard looked at Gavin, who was currently walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. His friend slipped under the duvet cover and huddled close to Richard. Gavin gently pulled the taller man legs on top of lap again. His partner's voice gruffed out to him, "You okay Dick?" 

Richard could only stare at him.

Feeling as if he was being stared at, Gavin looked right back at him, "What is it?"

"What were you whispering about earlier?"

His partner huffed, "Nothing for you to worry about," Gavin then picked up a popcorn to munch on. 

Narrowing his eyes, Richard stole the bowl of popcorn away from him. 

"Hey! I brought those!"

"If you want them back, you will have to explain why you were whispering with Connor!"

Gavin was clearly displeased from this but he knew that if he didn't say anything, Richard would only ask more about it. He shook his head in defeat, "We were worried alright? Stern wasn't lying about the way you fell, it was fuckin' terrifying. If we weren't there to stop you from falling all the way down, You might've of-" he cut himself off from speaking. Gavin didn't need finish his sentence, Richard understood. His mind began to spiral again, he almost died **again**.

_It wasn't even 24 hours apart from the first incident, Why do I have such bad luck?_

The hand that was holding the bowl dropped onto the floor, causing all the popcorn to fall every where. Richard snapped back into reality, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He began to reach down and sort out the mess, only to be stopped. "Leave it be Dick, I'll pick it up later," Gavin's voice was surprisingly gentle. He must of noticed his silent panic. Gavin spoke again, "Wanna still watch a film? I know that's the last thing on your mind, But watching some mindless shit will calm you right down."

Richard could only agree with him.

As the film began to play, he could feel himself calm down just as Gavin said. There was still many issues that he had to sort out, such as putting an end to both his brother and partner's rivalry and making sure he himself was fit to work. Even if he loved spending time with Gavin and Muffin, the urge to do something productive plagued his mind. Richard yawned, not noticing until now just how exhausted he was. He didn't notice his eyes closing until the sounds from Gavin ranting at the screen and Muffin's purring faded into the back ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it will only get worse :)

**Author's Note:**

> Richard: Oh boy this day sure sucks 
> 
> Me: Oh honey you got a big storm coming


End file.
